Portable fans provide a convenient and quick cooling effect to the user in a sultry environment. Portable fans vary in shapes, sizes and the amount of cooling effect they provide. These fans are wearable on the user's body like on hand, arm, head and can also be carried by the user. Cooling devices comes with various applications and according to that their size and assembly varies. The different application and uses of fans presents various designs and modifications such as if high wind speeds are required than the diameter and sweep angle of the fan blades is made larger. Hence, different fans like fan with canopy assembly, arm fans, barbecue fan etc. differ in their shape and sizes according to their function.
Portable wrist fans are generally made from plastic or metal, and include battery powered propeller assembly affixable to the hand using any plastic band or straps. These are provided with the simple structural assembly to be convenient for the user. There are many drawbacks associated with the wrist fans such as their metallic body makes its structure heavy and the metallic cage for the propeller gets very hot in the sun. These wrist fans are either too small or too large, making these fans undesirable for use. Few devices have elbow like connection made up of plastic between fan and wrist band which is prone to get stuck or jam many times. While using the wrist fan the user must move his hand around his face for direct flow of air which is a tiring job in case the fan is used for long durations.
With respect to the existing portable wrist fan devices, there exists a need for a customized fashion of the wrist fan, which is comfortable, lightweight and provides maneuvering means to adjust the height and angle of rotation of the fan. A portable fan is required which can be adjusted at different heights elevated from the wrist, so that user can feel the cool breeze without disturbing his hand position; and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.